Who is he now?
by Kuma570
Summary: Are you ever worried that after fighting with someone, you may never get to see them again to apologize? Raphael is. After a fight with Michelangelo, a terrible incident occurs which may result in the end of the lighthearted sibling. R&R please. I would like many opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys in any way imaginable, no matter how much I may want to =^-^=**

**Authors note: This is a roleplay I did with one other person. I liked it and wanted to turn it into a story, so I changed a few things here and there to fit what I wanted, but here it is. Hope you enjoy c: If you're wondering, the incident in the summary happens in the second chapter which I am working on right now. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy.**

* * *

The sun rises in the sky, the streets of New York city brightening up and getting noisier as more citizens come out to start their day.

The hustle and bustle of New York could be heard all around the area, even underneath. Living underground in the sewers is a very unlikely family made up of four teenage turtle brothers and their father, a wise rat named Splinter.

While three of the terrapin creatures are awake and starting their daily routines, one remains asleep and he would like nothing more than to keep it that way. His youngest brother, Michelangelo, had other plans for him, though.

The door to the emerald green turtle's room crept open, revealing Mikey who stepped inside holding ribbons. A devious grin danced upon his lips as he approached his older brother, making sure that there are no objects on the floor for Raphael to trip on. After all, this is not meant to be dangerous, but a fun prank that is called fettered feet.

Mikey stops beside Raphael's bed, snickering quietly to himself as he starts to tie the ribbon around the older ninja's ankles, feeling relieved by the fact that Raph is a heavy sleeper.

Now, all there is to do is wait..because there is no way Mikey is letting himself miss this. He sits down near Raphael's door, ready to make a run for it once Raphael awakes and realizes what was done to him.

The alarm clock in the hot-headed brother's room goes off, his emerald green hand coming down on it to shut it off as the other wiped the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Curse ya, Leonardo..." He said under his breath, the eldest ninja being the one that made him take the alarm clock in the first place so he didn't have to keep waking Raph every time he fell back to sleep. Raphael isn't the type to let anyone boss him around. He wanted to get up when he felt like it, but to avoid one of fearless leader's never ending lectures, he decided to listen just this once.

The turtle in red whips his legs around to the side of the bed, yawning as he stood, not knowing that he was restrained. When he went to take his first step, he realized that he could not and lost balance, falling down face first onto the floor where he hit his jaw. It was far from painless.

Even though Mikey could tell Raphael was not having the least bit of fun, he began to laugh, holding the middle of his plastron as he fell back onto his shell.

"Y-You...I'm gonna get ya, Mikey.. Yer gonna pay for dis!" Raphael said as he lifted his body up off of the ground with both hands, shifting himself to reach his ankles and untie the ribbons. He saw red, this being the last prank he was having happen to him. Mikey was going to be sorry!

As soon as Raph's ankles were free, Mikey switched from laughing to running, shooting up like a bullet and getting out of there as quickly as his legs could carry him. There is only one place in the lair that Michelangelo knows Raphael wont attack him in..and that's Donatello's lab, so he headed straight there.

Donatello is busy working on a project when Michelangelo rushes in through his doors, Raphael close behind with arms out in front, ready to grab the smallest sibling with the first chance he got. "Donnie, help! Save me!" The smartest turtle sighed, rolling his eyes as Mikey hid behind him. "Ya little piece of work. Get out from behind Donnie an face me, ya chicken! Ya can't hide behind 'em foreva!"

"Yes, Mikey, please.. I'm trying to work here and would really like some peace and quiet.. Could you guys take this somewhere else?" Donnie asked, moving from in front of Mikey...knowing that whatever happened, the youngest had to deserve this. "He's all yours, Raph.."

"Thanks, Don... I'm gonna enjoy dis.." Raphael said, a twisted expression on his features as he grabbed Mikey, taking him out of the lab to do business with him elsewhere. Mikey was kicking and yelling, calling Donatello a traitor. "How could you, Donnie? I thought you loved me!" He finished, playing the victim until the two were back outside Donatello's lab.

That's when Mikey used his agility to slip out of Raphael's grip, crouching down and kicking his older brother's legs from under him. "Haha wont get me that easily, Raphie-boy~ You're so thick sometimes..and here everyone seems to think I'm the dumb one...go figure." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

While the others are still fighting, Donatello has just completed his latest invention. "I did it!" He yelled excitedly. Looking to test it out, he switches the invention on. The lights begin to flicker for a few seconds before they go back to normal. "All that hard work for nothing... It can't even turn out the lights." Donatello said with a sigh. "It seems that my mini Electric Magnetic Pulse device still has a few bugs in it." Still tinkering with it, he recalls that Mikey accidentally knocked it over in his attempt to escape Raphael. 'So that's why..' He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dojo, Leonardo practices his katas, each one more precise than the last. After all, he is the leader; the protector. His family counts on him to be ready for everything, so having perfect skills is a must.

While in the middle of one of his katas, the lights in the lair begin to flicker. It does not screw up his technique, but does leave him wondering what happened. He shrugs, figuring it had something to do with his brainiac of a brother. Just then, as he gets ready to start training again, two figures come charging in through the hinged barriers. The figures being none other than Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Oh brother...what now..?" Leonardo sighed, reaching his right hand up to his head, massaging his temples. "Can you two ever get along? This is happening more and more frequently, even master Splinter is tired of it."

"He started it!" Raphael said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Mikey, who put on his most innocent face while fluttering his baby blue eyes. "Who...me? I would do no such thing. I'm the angel of the group."

"Angel my ass, ya little shit! He pulled anotha one of his damn pranks on me! Somethin' has ta be done bout 'em, Leo, cause I can't take it anymore!" Just then, as things were about to get more hectic, a familiar voice sounds through the lair accompanied by a blasting boombox. "Hey, guys, anyone home?!" A human male with shoulder-length black hair calls out, letting himself in the lair.

Raphael released a sigh of relief, glad to hear someone he actually wanted to spend time with. "Casey, my man! Perfect timin'!" Raphael said, leaving his brothers in the dojo as he walked out to see his friend. "Hey, man, what's goin' on? I came by hopin' ya would come topside wit me. We can find some Purple Dragons ta toss around, eh? Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, sounds great, much betta den stayin' here an dealin' wit Mikey. Lets go." Mikey heard the conversation and walked out into the living room, feeling jealous due to the fact that he only wants to spend time with his favorite brother. "Raph, you would rather hang with Casey than your sweet little brother? That hurts, dude, you're killing me here."

"Shut up, kid...it's for yer own good. I'm leavin' because if I don', I may really be killin' ya."

"Come on, Raphie-boy, it was just a prank. I play pranks on you all of the time. No big deal, right?"

"It's not da pranks, Mikey, an stop callin' me dat stupid nickname! It was cute when ya were younga, but it aint anymore. Jus' grow da hell up already! Sheesh, I am jus' so sick of ya...da way ya smile, da way ya laugh, everythin'! Sometimes I wish ya would jus' go away an sometimes...sometimes I even wish dat ya weren't my brotha!"

"O-oh..." Mikey paused, speechless for once. "I see... Okay, dude...hope you have fun with Casey.." Normally, the goofball in the family would be able to push all of the cruel remarks aside, but this time, it's different. Raphael, his hero, the one he looks up to and wants to be like, is the one that said it...and that hurts. Crushed by Raphael's remark and feeling unwanted, Mikey quickly makes his way out of the lair and heads through the sewer tunnels.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter, who was taken out of his state of meditation by Raphael's screaming, came out to see what the commotion was all about. "My son, what is the problem?"

"We heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" Leonardo inquired, glancing around the room, noticing that one of the members of the family is missing. "Where is Michelangelo?"

"Raph here chased 'em away." Casey said, opening his big mouth.

"I did not, ya bonehead! He needed ta hear all of dat stuff soona or lata!"

"Dat may be so, but ya didn't need ta be so harsh.. He looked like he was gonna start cryin' any minute...ya probably broke his spirit, man."

"H-he did..? I didn't notice.." Raphael said, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He couldn't take it and lost his temper like always, but he didn't mean to actually hurt Mikey. "What the shell, Raph! What did you say to him?"

"He told Mikey he wanted 'em ta go away an dat he wished he wasn't his brotha." Casey responded, speaking for Raphael once again. "Casey, shut yer trap already! Yer gettin' me in trouble."

"It is not Mr. Jones who is getting you in this predicament, Raphael. It is you. You must go after Michelangelo and fix this before something happens to him. I do not like any of you going to the surface by yourself. It is dangerous."

"Y-yes, sensei.. I'll go afta 'em.." Raphael said, turning to leave when the wise rat cleared his throat, looking around at both of his other boys.

"Leonardo, Donatello...go along with him as well. Make sure nothing else happens to make this matter worse." Both boys nodded in agreement and the whole lot of them were soon off, followed by Casey who wanted to come along as well.

Raphael remained in the front, having an idea of where Mikey went. He and Mikey had a lot in common, even though he wouldn't always admit that, and both he and his little brother went topside when they wanted to be alone. Michelangelo had to be on one of the rooftops above, he just had to be..

* * *

Once the five reached the surface, they all went their separate ways being that there were only a few of them and much more rooftops to check.

None of the reptilian brothers trusted Casey on his own, so he was stuck with Raph, trying to keep up with him as the ninja in red flung himself from building to building, searching for any signs of his baby brother.

He was getting worried, a sinking feeling in his gut until he saw a silhouette in the distance. The shape was the same as his own, just a bit smaller. "Casey...contact da others. I got 'em." Raphael said, jumping a few buildings ahead until he was standing on the one with the other turtle.

Michelangelo is sitting on the edge of the building, paying no attention to his surroundings as he placed his head in between his knees, sobbing softly.

Raphael could hear him and it broke his heart to see his little brother like this. Mikey should be smiling and laughing and enjoying life..not looking like it was all over. "Mikey.." Raph spoke softly, slowly approaching the smaller form as the other began to turn to face him. "R-Raph...what are you doing here?"

"I came lookin' for ya...well, we all did."

"Why? I thought you said that you didn't want me to be your brother anymore.."

"I did, but I didn't me-...I jus'...I'm-"

Before Raphael could finish putting his words together, an alarm sounds, blaring through the streets. "It's coming from below. Someone is robbing that bank!" Mikey said, getting to his feet.

The two youngest boys temporarily put their differences aside to investigate. Upon receiving Casey's call, Leo and Don also notice the robbery and follow the direction of the alarm to meet up with the others. What appears to be any old robbery, is actually a trap set up by the Shredder...

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here is the second chapter. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with what is going on below, but I love ideas like this so I really wanted to do it. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Once the two reached the pavement below, they rushed over to the bank, spotting who was behind this whole robbery. "The Foot!" Raphael said, grinding his teeth as he headed straight toward the entrance without a second thought.

Unbeknownst to the family hot-head who goes charging into the bank like a maniac, a figure comes up from behind him, ready to finish him with one swift blow.

The next thing Raph knew, he heard a shout. It's Mikey, coming to the rescue and smacking the Foot soldier on the back of the neck with his nunchucks, rendering him unconscious. Leo and the others soon arrive, joining in on the action. "Were you guys planning on having all of the fun without us?" Don asks.

"Nah, der is plenty more Foot-face ninjas left for ya ta go around. Go on, help yerselves." Raphael replied with a grin, pointing to the Foot clan members aligned on the other side of the room. With the Foot here, Oroku Saki couldn't be too far behind..

"Yes, help yourselves. Let us see how cocky you turtles are when you cannot see my ninja, though. Foot Tech ninja, attack!" The Shredder himself ordered as he came through the back entrance, a few ninja leaping into the air, becoming invisible right before the turtles' eyes.

"Ugh! I hate these guys!" Raphael said angrily before receiving a kick to his plastron which sent him down onto his carapace. Before the ninja could attack again, the emerald green reptile jumped onto his feet and did a back flip right as the Foot clan member struck where he was recently positioned with his blade.

There were about two Foot Tech ninja on each turtle, Casey as well. That wouldn't be a problem if the guys had all of their senses to battle with. Leonardo, of course, had no difficulty at all. Since he couldn't see anyhow, he grabbed his bandana by the tails and flipped it so that it was covering his eyes.

Now concentrating on his other senses, the blue clad turtle was able to hear and even feel the vibrations moving through the floor when the ninjas came closer. When the Foot swung their blades, Leonardo crouched down out of the way, avoiding the blows and actually causing the two men to attack each other.

None of the guys seem to be having too much trouble. All are holding their own...all except Raphael. He is allowing his anger to get the better of him and not even considering to do what Leonardo is doing. He attacks with force, but misses and gets hit, resulting in him attacking once again with the same ending but this time getting hit from both ends.

Thinking quickly, Donatello remembers that he has his latest invention with him. "Now's as good of a time as any to see what this baby can do!" He says as he flicks the switch. It sends out an electric pulse that disrupts the technology the Foot are using, making them easy targets.

When the two surrounding Raphael became visible, they were both coming at him with their blades drawn, the hot-headed turtle not being able to get out of the way fast enough.

Leonardo saw this and went to Raph's side, but he wasn't the only one. Michelangelo saw as well and he was the quickest out of the four siblings, getting to Raph first and pushing the brother with the most attitude out of the way, taking the blow that was meant for the other. Both blades sliced through the flesh on Mikey's left side, leaving a large, deep gash that spewed out blood.

Raphael was dazed at first from being knocked out of the way, but when he came to, he looked around and noticed that his baby brother was down. He goes into a fit of rage, screaming at the top of his lungs as he charges in and beats both of the Foot ninja senselessly, leaving no room for mercy as their bodies fall to the floor, lifeless.

As Raphael runs to his little brother's side, the Shredder decides to take action and get to what this robbery was meant for all along. He was going to finish off the turtles once and for all, but not by simply killing them, just by killing one and that is the one that holds them all together and keeps them sane. Without the glue, the family will fall apart..

Shredder headed toward the back wall, taking a mysterious object out and planting it. When he hit the red button on the side, a timer appeared inside the small screen on the front. The timer started at two minutes and immediately began counting down.

Getting suspicious of the Shredder's sudden retreat, Donatello looks around. His chocolate brown orbs study the wall the Shredder is closest to and fall upon a device that he hopes to be wrong about. Moving in closer to get a better look, a lump forms in his throat when he is proven to be correct. "It's a bomb! Guys, we have to go now!"

With Mikey unable to move, Raph attempts to lift him, placing one arm around Mikey so that the smaller form could lean on him, but he's losing too much blood and beginning to slip in and out of consciousness. "I-it's no use.." He said, panting as he puts pressure on his side, flinching from the pain that radiates through his entire being. "J-just go...Raphie..leave me.. I'll just...slow you all down.."

"What?! Ya fuckin' nuts?! No way am I eva leavin' ya, Mikey. Yer comin' wit us even if I have ta drag ya outta here, ya hear me?!"

Mikey tried to listen, but couldn't. Raphael's voice became quieter and quieter as he began to lose consciousness, falling against the other's plastron. "Hey, Mikey! Mikey, wake up! Stay wit me!" Raph said, patting his little brother's face, but it was no use. He wasn't waking up.

Raph did the only thing he could. He lifted the sea green turtle up a second time, placing him on his shell, doing his best not to jostle him. "Jus' hang on, kid..yer gonna be okay.."

With one last hope, Donatello hurries over to the bomb and tries to use his Electric Magnetic Pulse device once again to disarm it. He flips the switch, but this time, nothing happens. "Of all the times for this not to work!"

The Shredder's bone-chilling laugh fills the room and with that, Donatello knows that they don't have much time left. When the last five seconds appear on the screen, Donatello throws his body on top of Casey to shield him as he yells, "Everyone hit the deck, it's gonna blow!"

The bomb soon goes off, the ceiling of the bank collapsing down around them as the Shredder walks through the flames, unharmed and ready to make his move.

He bypasses most of the turtles as rubble and debris fall on top of them, not caring about Casey either, but when he sees the youngest, he stops, a sinister laugh escaping his throat.

Raph was not near Mikey anymore. When the roof began to collapse, the smallest sibling was thrown off of his older brother, hitting his head as he landed, a small puddle of blood next to it. "Yes...getting rid of you will definitely be easy.." Oroku Saki said, picking Mikey up by his left arm and vanishing into thin air with him...

* * *

The building has come down and all you can hear in the background are sirens. As the sound of the sirens draw closer, everyone begins to wake up one by one. Getting to his feet slowly, Leo says to himself, "Did anyone get the license plate number of the car that just hit us? Oh, that's right... It wasn't a car, it was this building.."

Still disoriented, he shakily makes his way through the blown down pieces left behind, frantically searching for his brothers and Casey. Pulling a large piece of drywall up, the leader in blue notices Donatello's shell and underneath him is their human friend. "Are you guys alright?" They nod their heads in response and from what Leo can see, they both only have a few cuts and scrapes on them.

While taking a few more steps forward, Leo's eyes fall upon one of Raph's sais with him not too far away from it, still a bit dazed. As Leo tries to help his brother to his feet, Raph cries out in pain while clutching his side. "I think you might have broken a rib or two, but don't worry, Donnie will get you patched up once we make it back to the lair." Leonardo says as he wraps one of Raph's arms around his shoulders.

"It's not a big deal...I'm fine. Hey, has anyone seen Mikey yet?" The red clad turtle asked, worried about his little brother more than anything else. "He was badly injured already an...I was carryin' 'em, so he should be close by, but I don' see 'em.." They all soon begin to shift through the rubble in search of Michelangelo, Raphael finding something that was left behind. It was one of Mikey's nunchucks and without its owner.

Raphael growled as he tightened his grip around the nunchuck's handle, a few salty tears threatening to fall. "I-If Mikey isn't here...dat means dat...dat da Shredda must have taken 'em... Why would da Shredda jus' want Mikey..?"

"Um..I know dat this isn't exactly a good time ta be sayin' dis, but from da sound of those incomin' sirens, I think dat we should get outta here. Da police are gonna think we did dis!" Casey said. The others didn't want to admit it, but their human friend was right.. Before making their way back down into the sewers, the three remaining brothers take Casey home, their hearts very heavy as they contemplate the unthinkable.

* * *

After treating the wounds of his brothers, Donatello heads straight into his lab. "I know that there has got to be something in here that can help us find Mikey since I KNOW that he's still alive!" While looking through his past inventions, Donnie is overcome by the feeling that they might not get their brother back and he begins to cry. He knows that now is not the time to think negatively, but he can't help but feel that without Mikey, everything will fall apart.

As the olive green ninja continues to cry, he hears a knock at his door. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Donnie makes his way over to the hinged barriers, opening them only to see his eldest brother. "Hey, Leo...come on in.." He said, scooting out of the way with a sniffle.

"Hey, Don...how you holding up?" Leonardo asked, flinching at his question. 'What a stupid question...I can tell he's not okay.' He thought. "You need my help with anything?"

"No, not really.. I just have to drown myself in work.. I can't stop until I come across the perfect invention."

"Have you tried searching for Mikey yet using the tracker on his shell cell?"

"Yes, of course, Leo.. That was the first thing I tried.. The signal is completely lost and even when turned off, I should be able to track him down...so the Shredder must have destroyed it.." Donatello finished, sitting at his computer desk, slumping back into the chair. Leo came up behind him, massaging his shoulders. "It's okay, Donnie..I know you'll find another way."

"See that, what you just did?! Donnie this, Donnie that, why is it always on me? You know what happens if I can't, Leo? Mikey may end up dying and it will be all MY fault! There's always so much pressure on me, but this time is different... Why am I even telling you? You don't understand how I feel.." Donnie finished, knowing he hurt Leo with his words when the atmosphere in the room intensified. "I'm sorry, Leo...I-I didn't me-"

"It's alright, Don...I know. We are all worried sick about Mikey...but I have faith that he is alive and will be okay. No matter what, we just can't lose hope or stop looking for him.. We know he's probably with the Shredder, but we don't know where the Foot headquarters is now. It has changed locations a few times since the last we've been there, but we'll find it somehow." The leader in blue said, pulling his little brother out of the chair and into an embrace, rubbing his shell as the one in purple let it all out and began to sob again.

Leo wouldn't allow himself to shed a tear, not now in front of Donnie. Not when he needed to be strong for his brothers. Leo didn't even allow the fear to show through...the fear of having to tell Splinter..

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shredder made it to his headquarters, tossing Michelangelo onto the cold, hard floor, the injured turtle groaning in pain. "Good, you're awake." Oroku Saki said, wanting Mikey to be conscious for his final breath.

Mikey attempted to raise his head, it feeling like it weighed over one thousand pounds. His vision is blurry, the sea green turtle trying to focus on the figure before him when he saw the man lift up his steel gauntlet, bringing it to his face where the blades stopped inches in front of his blue eyes. "Any last words, turtle?"

Why was this strange man asking him that? He didn't even know him... Actually, he didn't know where he was at all. "Who..are you...?"

Perplexed by Michelangelo's question, the Shredder hesitates to make the finishing blow. He studies the young reptile's expression, eventually being able to tell that Michelangelo really doesn't know who he is. A menacing grin stretches across Oroku Saki's features before he begins to remove his helmet so that the other could see his face. "Why, I am your master, Oroku Saki. You are my pupil, Zephyr."

The young reptile raises an eye ridge, dark, sinister cackling filling the room, hurting his already throbbing head. "You really don't remember, do you? Those blows you took must have done a lot more damage than I expected. You were ambushed." The Shredder finished, withdrawing his gauntlet.

Mikey was too tired to make heads or tails of the situation at the moment, allowing himself to be claimed by the darkness that threatened to sweep him away.

While out cold, the Shredder had his men care to _Zephyr's_ wounds so that he would regain his strength and be able to accompany Shredder in his next scheme. When the Shredder is through with Zephyr...he will be the ultimate weapon..

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here is the third chapter. It's longer than the other two O.o I still do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I definitely do not own the Guggenheim museum.**

**On another note, p****lease review. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm begging..though, I sort of am XD I feel like the story is horrible if people don't so please give your opinions. I would like to know them.**

**Thank you, cariomario123, for your reviews so far. I appreciate it and would love it if you continued. You're awesome :3**

* * *

After comforting his younger brother for a few more minutes, Leonardo left Donatello's lab. He hesitantly walked across the living room, not being as light on his feet as he normally always was.

"You can't avoid this conversation forever," The leader in blue told himself, about to knock on his father's door when he heard a voice sound from the other end. "You may enter, my son." The wise rat spoke softly, sensing that something was terribly wrong. His children were never able to hide anything from him completely.

Leonardo took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come as he opened the door, making his way inside. His father's back is to him, but that doesn't make this any easier or make it feel any less real.

"Welcome, Leonardo. Come, sit down with me." Splinter said, glancing over his shoulder at his eldest boy.

The forest green turtle obeyed his sensei, approaching him and kneeling down beside him while bowing his head to show respect.

"Father...I have bad news. Something tragic happened earlier when we went after Mikey. There was a bank robbery... It was a trap set up by the Shredder. The Shredder...he-" Leonardo began, but was cut off, Splinter raising his paw to stop him.

"I know, my son.. I was able to sense it.. It's Michelangelo, isn't it? He is missing.." Splinter choked out, lowering his head in sadness.

"Yes, master.. How did you know it was Mikey?"

"Just because I am in here meditating does not mean I cannot hear what is going on around me. I heard Raphael storm out sometime after you all made it back and from the way you walked across the living room, I could tell where you came from. I tried contacting Michelangelo, but I did not receive a response."

"Oh no! But...if you couldn't get through to him, does that mean that he might be.." Leonardo paused, unable to finish that sentence.

"I cannot say for certain...but I do not think that is so. Something was keeping me out of his mind, but there is a portion of his light that still remains."

"That's good to know.. At least with that information, our minds can be at peace and we can get the much needed rest that we all deserve. Raphael is still gone, though, should I go looking for him?"

"No, my son. Leave him be for now. Raphael needs to cool off and I feel that if you go after him and try to talk him into coming back, he will do anything but. He needs time, but he will come around..."

* * *

The water from the pipes was pouring into the sewers heavily now. Raphael rushed through it, some areas being more soaked than others, making splashes as he moved. He hurried to the nearest ladder, climbing up until he reached the surface above.

The emerald green ninja remembered being up here about an hour or so earlier. He also remembered being told not to return, but he couldn't listen to that order.

When they all made it back to the lair, Donatello gave them each an exam to determine if anything was wrong. He had confirmed that Raphael had without a doubt broken one of his ribs.

The olive green ninja had Raph take naproxen to decrease pain and swelling and also told him that he needed to get some rest so that he could heal faster.

Rest was not an option right now, though, not at a time like this!

Raphael didn't plan on purposely doing any physical activities that would worsen his condition, but he couldn't sit around and do nothing either! The least he could do is search for clues to help him find his baby brother.

The first thing that came to the hot-head's mind were the Foot clan members. If there are any strays wandering around the city, he could secretly follow him. They may even lead him right to the Shredder's new headquarters.

Raphael hung onto that ray of hope, beginning his search across the area. A few fights broke out as he wandered around, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, but his expression saddened when he saw where the voices originated from. No matter how many times he stopped, he could not find any Foot soldiers, just Purple Dragons.

"At least dis aint a complete lost cause.. I can take my anga out on somethin'." Raphael said, his mouth curling up at the sides into a devious grin. The Purple Dragons were asking for it after all and when did Raphael ever ignore a fight?

Searching for an easier way to get down, Raph's golden eyes fell upon a fire escape. He made his way over to the building and climbed down the fire escape; his feet touching the ground in a matter of seconds.

The Purple Dragons were picking a fight with two innocent people, a young mother and her son who just exited a car to get into their house.

There was no parking available in front of their home, so they had to look for a spot farther away and walk. The only thing they are guilty of is being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The one Purple Dragon member takes out his gun, pulling back the hammer and getting ready to fire as he points it at the young boy's head. "Give me all yer money, lady, or yer kid here gets it!"

The young woman screams, lifting up her boy and turning at an angle where she is now covering him.

"Drop da gun, ya Purple Dragon scum.." A gruff voice was heard, the emerald green turtle drawing both of his sais from his belt, twirling them in time with one another.

When the woman saw Raphael, she screamed once again, but he ignored it. You had to get used to it when you were a humanoid turtle..

The second thug was carrying a long chain, swinging it around at his side when he noticed Raphael.

With a blink of an eye, he was moving, the chain coming at the red clad ninja who got lucky, moving out of the way but catching it around the tip of his sai.

Raphael pulled his sai in, snatching the chain right out of the thug's hands. Thinking quickly, Raph swung the chain at the other male, knocking the gun from his grasp. The gun went off at that moment, the bullet just missing the hot-head's shoulder by a half an inch.

With the Purple Dragon's now without their weapons, Raphael was able to defeat them in a matter of seconds, tying them up with the chain and hanging them both upside down from the top of a telephone pole for the police to find.

When the woman calmed down, she meant to thank Raphael, only turning toward him to see that her mystery hero was gone.

Raphael headed to Casey's house now to spend the night there, not wanting to go back to the lair.

Without Mikey, it just didn't feel right; made it feel empty even..

* * *

Due to the fact that Raphael was sleeping at his house tonight, Casey took it upon himself to tell the others, calling Leonardo so that they wouldn't worry when his best friend didn't come home.

The leader in blue answered his shell cell as soon as it went off, thinking it may be Raph.

"Hey. How's it goin' Leo?"

"Hello, Casey. If you're looking to speak to Raphael, he's not home."

"I know dat, man. He's here wit me. He's spendin' da night here, thought I should tell ya."

"Thank you, Casey. I appreciate it. How is he?"

"He's fine physically an everythin', but I can tell he's beatin' himself up ova Mikey. He's moppin' around an doesn't want ta be at da lair right now. I don' blame 'em, of course, I jus' hope he gets betta."

"Yeah, you and me both.. Well, thank you again, Casey. Take care of Raph for me."

"Will do, Leo. See ya lata." Mr. Jones finished before hanging up his phone, ending the conversation.

* * *

Time went by after that without the youngest turtle, even though the other brothers all thought it should be standing still.

They were doing everything they could. Raphael and Casey searched together for Michelangelo day and night while Leonardo and Donatello only came out at night time, not being as reckless and wanting to stand by Splinter's rules.

April O'Neil even kept her eye out for signs of Michelangelo, searching the web to pick up any information on the Shredder she could find, but the Foot seemed to be staying out of trouble for the time being.

The brothers found a few leads here and there, but they all ended the same. Leaving them heart-broken and disappointed. April came by the lair to visit every once in a while, but her best friends weren't themselves anymore. She couldn't say that she was either, though. Nobody was.

Without the lighthearted sibling around, there was no more laughing in the once lively home. Everyone was just an empty shell of their former selves.

Even with their nonstop searching, four months came and went..with still no luck finding Mikey.

They didn't want to accept it, but the likelihood of the orange loving ninja being alive kept getting slimmer and slimmer.

No matter how broken and rundown they all felt, the three remaining turtles had to continue to protect the city.

The citizens of New York still needed them especially now because the Foot decided to show themselves once again and with a new member on their side..

* * *

"ZEPHYR! COME FORTH IMMEDIATELY!" Oroku Saki demanded. All of the men that stood before their master flinched; all except one.

Zephyr stepped forth, no fear evident in his blue eyes. Eyes that were once filled with joy and playfulness, now stern and serious.

Zephyr knelt down before his mentor, silent as he waited for his task.

He was dressed in armor just like the Shredder, wearing almost an exact duplicate. The only difference is that he has a smaller frame and his armor is black.

"You have come far since I brought you back here with no memory.. I was not sure if you could ever reach the level you were at before, but you surpassed it. I can't say that I'm not impressed, but don't use that as an excuse to get ahead of yourself. There are still a few things I need you to prove to me before I make you the heir to the Foot headquarters."

"Anything, master. I can handle it."

"Ah, you say that now. If I recall your first days of training with me correctly, you were anything but thrilled. Am I wrong?"

"No, master Shredder." Zephyr replied, remembering his first days of training like they were yesterday. He wasn't completely healed, this being shortly after Oroku Saki had his men care for his wounds.

The Shredder guided his pupil to a large room that seemed to have a hole in the floor. In that hole were spikes, Oroku Saki pulling a lever to rise them up.

Zephyr had to balance on them, using only one finger. It was difficult to keep his body straight, the young terrapin creature falling, getting bruised and cut up as he had direct contact with the spikes. Oroku Saki made it seem so easy when he did it, but it took the younger male two weeks to make it to the next stage.

"Do you remember those disgusting reptiles I told you about?" The Shredder inquired, pulling Zephyr back to reality.

"Yes.. They are the last creatures I came in contact with before getting hit with the mutagen. They threw the canister at me and turned me into this monster.."

"Excellent. You know the Guggenheim museum here in New York? I want you and my Foot ninja to go there and break inside. The Guggenheim is a jewel to this city, so there is no doubt that the turtles will show. It's not the art I care about, but I am curious to know if you can do this. If you fight the turtles and come back in one piece with something that proves they were there, you will be given your final test. Are you up for the challenge?"

Zephyr smiled underneath his helmet, his body trembling with excitement. 'Yes, finally! I can now prove to master Shredder that I am good enough!' He thought, nodding his head to show that he accepted the challenge. "Yes, master..I will make you proud."

"We shall see, Zephyr. We shall see. Alright...you may leave. Don't take too long, you know what happens when you test my patience."

Zephyr bowed his head to Oroku Saki, standing up shortly after as he headed over to the weapons that hung on the wall.

He took the one he used the most; the ball and chain. Supposedly, your weapon is supposed to be an extension of you. He has yet to feel that way about anything he has wielded in the past, but he is skillful with all, nonetheless.

With the Shredder's orders, a few Foot ninja leave with Zephyr, following behind him as if he was already their new Leader as they headed out into the night.

* * *

The moon in the sky tonight is enormous, hanging low as Zephyr lead the Foot ninjas through the Shadows, blending in with every bit of darkness he could find.

The Guggenheim is only one or two blocks away. With the way he moves, Zephyr arrives there in no time at all, motioning for the others to hurry up with the wave of his hand.

No citizens are around the Guggenheim at the moment, it being locked up for the night. Upon peeking inside, Zephyr could see a few gentlemen pacing back and forth, guarding the building.

Zephyr tells all of the Foot ninja to wait where they are as he makes his way up the side of the museum; being as agile and quick as a cat. Once at the top, he takes out a diamond tipped blade and uses it to make a round hole in the glass.

With the glass on the inside removed with care, the young male pulled out a few smoke bombs, dropping them down into the building.

By the time the guards noticed the bombs, it was too late for them. The smoke bombs he was carrying were filled with sleeping gas; already doing their magic on the guards and sending them into a deep slumber.

With that portion of the operation out of the way, Zephyr gave one of the Foot soldiers below the signal to cut the power. Once the power was off, the group was able to get inside with no problem; not having to worry about the alarms.

* * *

Meanwhile, the reptilian brothers are on their nightly patrol of the city. They were heading back the way they came when suddenly, the eldest began to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. These feelings always meant that something was not right and growing up, Leonardo has learned to listen to his instincts.

"Guys, we need to go back and check near the museum."

"But, Leo...we were already der. Dat was da first place we checked an der was nothin' wrong."

"Trust me on this, Raph.. I can feel it.."

The red banded turtle couldn't help but chuckle, rolling his eyes at the one in blue. "Yeah yeah, cause o fearless one is neva wrong, right?"

Leonardo sighed, ending this conversation before he lost his cool. "Never mind then. Stay behind if you want to, but I am going back. Come on, Donnie."

"Right behind you, bro." Donatello replied, following Leo's lead. Raphael grumbled something incoherent under his breath; giving up the argument and tagging along as well.

Once they made it back to the Guggenheim museum, Raphael could not believe his eyes. The backup power was now on, the three being able to see inside. It was being robbed; by the Foot nonetheless! Raphael's blood began to boil, his anger sending him over the edge.

All this time, he wanted revenge on the Foot clan for what happened to Mikey. Now he could finally have his hearts desire!

The emerald green ninja's legs began to move on their own, his passion driving him as he landed on the ground, entering the museum.

His golden eyes set on one of the Foot ninja who was removing a popular art piece from the wall. He reached for his sais, his fingers twirling around the handles as he went in for the kill.

Before Raphael could make his mark, something stopped him. It was a large iron ball colliding right into his plastron, sending him back onto his shell with a pained groan. "Nah uh uh, not so fast."

"Gah! W-What da fuck!" Raphael gasped, his hands clutching at his gut. It felt as though the air had been knocked clean out of him. "Who da hell are you?!"

"Temper temper.. Is that a way to treat someone you just met? I've been waiting patiently for you and your brothers. The least you could do is be nice."

Raphael hissed as he stood. He had no idea who this guy was, but he definitely knew how to push his buttons.

Leonardo and Donatello entered shortly after, being shooed away by Raph when they asked if he was alright. "I'm fine! Jus' make sure ta stop da Foot from robbin' da place.. I got dis guy. I can take 'em on my own.."

"What a hot-head." Zephyr said, beginning to swing his ball and chain above himself, picking up momentum. "I like you...you entertain me. I'll try not to finish you off too quickly."

"Heh.. We'll see how cocky ya are when I'm shovin' dat damn chain down yer throat!"

Raphael lunged forward, whipping his sais out from his belt. He swung both, trying to attack the figure in front of him, but Zephyr was too fast. He dodged with ease, Raphael knowing that he must be grinning under that helmet.

"Too slow." Zephyr said, cracking the chain on his weapon, this time the iron ball hitting Raphael's shell, throwing him into a few paintings. His head went right through the canvas of the one, making Zephyr laugh.

Donatello and Leonardo got distracted from their fight with the other Foot clan members, both noting that the young male's laugh sounded familiar, though, they couldn't pinpoint where they knew it from.

"Well, I've had fun, but it's time for me to leave. It was nice playing with you, red. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Zephyr finished, picking up a sai that Raphael dropped when he went through the painting. It was the perfect souvenir to take back to the Shredder. "Foot ninja..move out!"

"Da name is Raphael!" The red clad turtle said, pulling his head out through the canvas.

He stood, searching for his sais, but was only able to find one. By the time he noticed that his other precious weapon was in Zephyr's grasp, the mysterious male was on the move, quickly headed for the streets.

He was faster than anything Raph has ever seen, moving in a way that he shouldn't be able to with that heavy armor on. "Stop, THIEF! Come back here wit my sai!"

Once Zephyr had left the museum, the Foot soldiers took it upon themselves to escape in their own way. They each took out a smoke bomb, throwing them to the ground and making a break for it while the reptilian brothers were blinded by the smoke.

Once the air cleared, Raphael took chase, but when he made it outside, there was no sign of Zephyr.  
"Damn it! How could I let 'em get away?!" Raphael scowled, placing his remaining sai back in his belt before crossing his arms over his plastron.

Leonardo came up behind his younger brother, placing a hand on an emerald green shoulder. "It's okay, Raphael. You can get him next time."

Instead of pursuing this new enemy and most likely grasping nothing, the three turtles admitted defeat just this once, leaving for home.

While they were standing outside the museum, one of the guards came to, swearing that he saw three gigantic lizards. When he blinked, trying to focus on what was before him, they were gone.

"I have got to get more sleep.."

* * *

Back at the Foot headquarters, the Shredder growled, getting fed up with waiting. "Where is that boy? If he doesn't show soon, he is going to get the punishment of his life!"

"No need to worry, the cavalry has arrived!" Zephyr announced while entering into the Shredder's territory, a few Foot soldiers behind him. "I met the turtles like you wanted and I brought this back to prove it." He said, revealing the sai.

"Ah, Raphael's sai." Oroku Saki replied, taking it from his student. "You have proven worthy of my teachings with this. Since you did as you were told, I will give you your final test. Are you ready?"

"Yes, master. I'm all ears."

"Very well. The turtles are not my worst enemy. They are close, but someone else is higher up on my list. The turtles have a teacher...a rat named Splinter. I want the turtles to be driven out of their home so that you have the chance to find their lair and kidnap their father! Bring him here..harm him if you must, but do not kill him.. That will be a privilege left only for me..."

* * *

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Here is the fourth chapter. I still do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I definitely do not own the Henry Hudson Bridge...but I do own what I am going to do to it in chapter five XD**

**On another note, thank you for the reviews, people :D I have gotten more since the third chapter, so I am pleased c: I would love it if you guys kept them coming :D Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy. Yay~ Okay, back to the story...**

* * *

When the three ninja turtles arrive back at the lair, they see their sensei, Splinter, sitting Indian style in the middle of the living room. He has been doing this every night that his remaining sons have left to watch over the city.

The wise rat cannot rest knowing that his children are out there in harms way. It saddens them to see their father like this. At first, Splinter stayed optimistic, knowing that Michelangelo would in time return to his family, but after one month went by, Mikey's light began to fade.

Little by little over the next few months, it went out, and now, it was gone completely. Once that happened, the turtles saw Splinter crumble before them. It's the worst experience a parent can go through; outliving one of their children.

Mikey's light going out did not necessarily mean that he was deceased, but the others kept thinking to themselves, "What could make Mikey stop being his happy-go-lucky self?"

He was always the light in the family because of his outlook on life, so it didn't seem like anything could take that away from him.. That is what made everybody start to believe the worst..that the youngest was indeed never coming back.

"Welcome back, my sons.. Are any of you injured?" Splinter inquired, a worried look plastered on his face.

"No, master...just Raphael's pride." Donatello replied, earning a glare from the reptile in the red bandana. The purple clad turtle tried to be the comic relief these days, but it just didn't come as naturally for him as it did Mikey.

"We would have come back sooner, sensei, but the Foot broke into the Guggenheim museum. They were being lead by someone who was dressed a lot like the Shredder. My guess is that this new guy is working under him."

"I don' like admittin' it, but he's not a bad fighta.." Raphael added. "Yet...he didn't finish me off..jus' took my sai. I'll get it back, though."

"Forget the sai." Splinter ordered, shaking his head in disapproval.

"But, sensei, I-"

"No buts, Raphael... I can simply give you another sai... Your weapons are not in-expansible. I have plenty."

"Dats not da point, sensei.. It's bout pride.. He took my weapon! I wanna show 'em dat he can't mess wit me!"

"You do that and you risk ending up like Michelangelo. I do not want to lose you as well over something so trivial."

"Ya didn't lose Mikey...we're gonna find 'em."

"It is nice that you still believe that...but wishing it does not make it so."

"STOP TALKIN' DAT WAY!" Raphael said, losing his temper.

"Do NOT raise your voice at master Splinter!" Leonardo said, stepping in.

"Shut up, Splinta junior! He can't be sayin' dat bout Mikey! Ya guys don' know shit, okay?! Ya jus' all gave up like a bunch of losas, but I know he is still out der!" The emerald green ninja shouted before hurrying to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was alone, Raph slid down his door, shell pressed against it. He was now sitting on the floor, his knees close to his plastron as he buried his face in the palms of his hands. "God, Mikey...we need ya here.. Please...come back ta us.."

* * *

The next day came and went which the turtles were thankful for. The lair was quiet these days. During breakfast and morning training, barely one word was uttered. Splinter only spoke when breakfast was ready, to tell his sons this so they could come eat.

When night time rolled around, the terrapin brothers left for their nightly patrol once again.

Close by on the surface, April O'Neil was preparing to close her antique shop. She was in the back, packing a few of her rare items up for the night when she could hear the faint sound of the front door opening.

"I thought I locked that," April said to herself as she cautiously turned slightly, peeking behind her.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary...that is until she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye. It seemed to be all around her.

All of the sudden, April yelped, feeling arms covered in cold armor wrap around her and throw her into a nearby closet. April went for the knob, but heard the lock click, sealing her inside. "Hello? What are you doing?! Let me out of here!" She called out, banging on the door with both hands curled into fists.

"Don't worry, lady..your friends will be here to save you shortly.. If you're lucky, they'll get here before you burn with this shop." A voice sounded from the other side of the door. It was Zephyr, reaching into the bag that he brought with him and taking out a container of gasoline. He took the top off, pouring the gasoline all over the floor until it was empty.

Next, he took out a match and rubbed it against a rough surface, resulting in fire. Once the flame appeared on the match, Zephyr laughed manically, dropping it and watching as the rest of the shop began to go up in flames as well.

The turtles were not next to April's shop, but they could see the smoke coming from the direction of it as the fire began to grow.

Donatello was the first one to stop, his mouth gaping open as he registered what was going on. "April!" He shouted, feeling scared to death just knowing that she might be in danger.

Despite the weight of his bo staff, which most think is quite heavy, Donatello swung himself ahead of his brothers, not even stopping when they called out his name.

When he saw that the smoke was indeed coming from April's shop, the olive green ninja froze, the flames reflecting in his chocolate eyes before he began to move again, rummaging through his bag of tricks while running inside.

Inside of his bag of tricks, he found a fire-proof robe, which he pulled out and cloaked himself in. He searched the inside of the store, following the faint sounds which he hopes are coming from April.

"H-help..." April said between coughs, keeping her hands over her mouth, trying not to breathe in too much smoke, but she was beginning to get very sleepy. "Please...a-anyone...help me..." She said, soon going into a small coughing fit, hearing a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "April, can you hear me?"

"D-donnie! Please, g-get me out!"

"I will, just hang on!" The olive green turtle said, practically begging her. He covered his hand with part of the robe, trying to turn the door knob, but it would not budge.

Thinking quickly, he stepped back a few spaces and charged at the door, hitting it with the side of his shell, trying to knock it right off of it's hinges.

Donatello continued this as the other two reptiles waited outside the shop, unable to get through the flames. Out of the fire appeared a figure. Raph and Leo were hoping it was Donnie, disappointed by the end result. "It's da freak from da museum!" Raphael announced. "What did ya do ta April an Donnie?!"

"Hmm..April. You must mean the attractive red-head. She is probably taking her last breath right about now.. Donatello will either be relieved or crushed when he opens that door."

"Ya son of a bitch!" Raphael growled, gritting his teeth. "She has done nothin' ta ya..why would ya go afta her?!"

"In time, my mutant enemies, this will all make sense." Zephyr said, pulling a smoke bomb out of his bag and throwing it to the ground. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"UGH! I hate dat guy!" The hot-headed ninja screamed, stomping his foot on the ground.

Just then, another figure began to make it's way through the flames. It is Donatello who is still wearing the cloak, keeping their female friend, April, inside of it. She was unconscious, but still alive. He knocked the door down and rescued her just in time..

* * *

Casey got the call from Raph, the emerald green turtle telling him that April had been in a fire. He was on edge, leaving his house and meeting them half way to it, needing to see her to make sure that she was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Zephyr made his way down into the sewer, disgusted by the horrific smell. "Yuck...this place is without a doubt the nastiest thing on the planet.. I better find that lair so I don't have to stay here any longer than need be.."

To Zephyr's surprise, he seemed to know the exact way to the lair, figuring that it had to be because he was there in the past before the turtles attacked him and made him lose his memory.

When he stopped outside the unusual home, he searched the wall, looking for anything a bit out of the ordinary. His eyes fell upon a part of the concrete that had a different pattern on it. He pushed that section in, the entrance to the family's sanctuary lifting up.

"Heh...that was almost too easy." Zephyr said in an arrogant manner, knowing not to get ahead of himself, though. If this Splinter fellow is his master's worst enemy, then he must be strong.

As the young man entered into the lair, Splinter was able to sense a disturbance in his home. Though, this presence felt oddly familiar.

The wise rat's eyes narrowed, his furry hand taking the cane that leaned against the wall, readying himself for battle.

He soon left the dojo, stepping into the living room only to find a metal ball coming toward him. Splinter jumped up, landing on the ball for a split second before kicking it back in the direction it came in.

Zephyr swiftly moved, bending his body back in a way that showed off his flexibility. When the chain came back around at him, he was up, allowing it to wrap around his neck ever so slightly as he used the muscles in his neck to send it back at Splinter.

The chain locked around Splinter's left leg, sending him down onto his back and throwing the cane across the floor.

Zephyr approached the wise rat, laughing at his expense. "Master Shredder didn't tell me you were so old..." He said, about to land the final blow when Splinter did the unexpected. He got back up, his foot meeting Zephyr's helmet, causing a piece of it to chip off, revealing sea green skin.

Even though Splinter could not see this man's face...he knew whose skin that was and soon, it all started to make sense. Zephyr's presence felt familiar because he knows him and his technique is different now, but the wise rat can still see the young boy he taught in there somewhere.

Zephyr did not have to hit Splinter to send him to his knees because now, the rat lost all of the strength that he had left in his body, giving in. "My son..."

* * *

At Casey's house, when the human male and the remaining brothers got their friend April inside, they gently placed her down on the couch. They were so worried about her that nothing else crossed their minds.

Shortly after, April began to shift, everyone's worried eyes locked on her as hers started to open.  
"April!" Donnie spoke first, going into his doctor mode. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..just a bit light headed and slightly confused about what happened in there."

"Yeah, I was getting around to that next. One of the Shredder's men attacked you. Do you have any clue as to why you were targeted?"

"It seemed...like he wasn't really after me, but you three.. It was a trap, I think, just to lure you in. He told me that you would probably be by soon to rescue me and that was when he started the fire."

After a few seconds, April's words began to sink in.. The Shredder's right-hand man did not care if April died or not and did not care to fight the three of them either. He wanted them out of the sewers so that they would be too distracted to come home. "THE LAIR!" They all shouted in unison.

The turtles retreated, leaving April in Casey's capable hands as they hurried to the nearest manhole and dropped on down into the sewers.

They were moving faster than they ever had in their entire lives, fearing that something happened to Splinter. He was a great martial artist. He could take care of himself. That's what they all kept telling themselves, hoping that was enough.

When they made it home, they ran inside, finding the lair completely empty. All that was left was Splinter's cane...and a note placed close by it.

Leonardo picked up the note, opening it and reading it aloud. "Hello, mutants. Your sensei is gone...and if you ever want to see him alive again, come to the Henry Hudson Bridge at midnight. If you're late or decide not to show, I cannot promise the rats safety. I look forward to seeing you all again, especially you, red. Ta ta for now."

"Fuck!" Raphael shouted, throwing his sai across the room, the tip of it sticking into the wall. "First Mikey an now masta Splinta?! What da hell have we done ta deserve dis?!"

"Something isn't right.." Donatello cut in, heading to his lab and pulling up the footage that the cameras in the lair recorded. The other two brothers gathered around, all surprised by what they saw.

"He just...seems to give up here." Don said, pausing the tape at where Splinter falls to his knees. "He looks like he's seen a ghost or something.. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he got caught on purpose.." Raphael said, thinking their father may have a plan.

"Raph..master Splinter isn't extremely reckless and crazy like you. He wouldn't do that. He would try his best."

"Well, he didn't, fearless, so why don' ya jus'-"

"STOP!" Donatello shouted as he slammed his fists down on his computer desk, fed up with the constant arguing. "We need to focus on the task at hand here, okay? Now..it's going for ten and this guy wants us at the bridge at midnight.. We better start preparing ourselves.."

* * *

Zephyr arrived back at the Shredder's headquarters with Splinter. He tossed the old rat onto the ground in front of his master, the chain of his weapon tangled around Splinter's frail body, holding him in place. "I have retrieved the rat for you, master."

"I see that. You did well, Zephyr. I am pleased. Be a good pupil and lock this disgusting rodent away in the dungeon, will you?"

"Yes, master, right away." Zephyr replied, dragging Splinter out of the room by the remaining part of the chain, taking him down into the dungeon area.

Once there, he stopped by the first empty cell he spotted, unraveling Splinter as he swung him to the wall with force. "Enjoy your stay here. Sadly, we're not very good hosts. You'll get used to it." Zephyr said, closing the door to the cell and locking it, holding onto the key.

"You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do..Shredder's orders. I am honor bound to him, I do whatever he wants. If you're worried about your students, don't be. You'll get to see your precious boys again..right before you die. They'll be joining you shortly after, though, I promise. I will make their deaths very...painful for them." The young male finished, bursting into laughter as he shook with enthusiasm.

"But...they are your brothers.." Splinter spoke, his voice soft and caring. "Whatever Oroku Saki is telling you, it is all lies. He is not your master. He does not care about your well being at all. Michelangelo, you are my son, my youngest b-"

"SHUT UP! As if it wasn't bad enough that you wouldn't stop talking about that on the way here.. I am not your son and I could not care less about what you say. I have no intention of changing the way I am.. It feels good to be bad...and I like it." He finished, the sinister tone growing in his voice.

The wise rat backed away from the steel bars, pain showing on his features as he stepped into the dark corner of the cell.. His smallest and most innocent child...what has the Shredder done to him? This was so unlike him...so evil..

* * *

The turtles finish packing, Donatello making sure he gets everything they may need together. After all, they still don't know much about this new enemy. It is important to never underestimate anyone. That would hurt them, but overestimating couldn't.

Shortly after they found out Splinter was taken, Casey called Raphael's shell cell, wanting to know what had happened. When Raph explained that Splinter was taken, Casey wanted in on the action to make this new guy pay.

At first, Raphael was going to say no to his human friend, feeling that this wasn't Casey's fight and that he should stay out of it, but he may come in handy.

After Casey arrives, Leo gives them all the plan.

He places Casey as a lookout, telling him that he'll be far enough from the bridge to not be seen, but close enough to move in if they need him.

Taking up the rear will be Raphael, for two reasons. One, so he can watch their backs like he has been doing for their entire lives. Two, because in his current emotional state, he may go charging in without warning and jeopardize the plan.

As for Leo, he'll take the lead with Donny close behind.

Once they were all set and the plan was clear, they headed up to the garage. They all got settled into the turtle van and soon headed out on their way to their date with destiny, not knowing that Zephyr was already at the Henry Hudson Bridge, waiting for their arrival.

What Zephyr has planned...could take the lives of many...

* * *

**To be continued**

**Another cliffhanger! I love ending the chapters with a cliffhanger which cariomario123 seems to enjoy as well.**

**If you want to know what happens next..I'll update faster with more reviews XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Here is the fifth chapter. I still do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I definitely do not own the Henry Hudson Bridge...so don't kill me because no harm is actually being done XD  
**

**To the person who reviewed as Furby Fanatic: Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story. I am very pleased that you think this story is one of the best stories you have ever read. Thank you very much~**

**Anyway, please read and review! I love you all~**

* * *

Zephyr is not the only one waiting near the bridge, atop a building. He is accompanied by a large number of Foot ninja, feeling like he may not need them, though.

With all of the pain the Shredder put him through while training him, the young male knew he could take on all of the turtles.

He may not have fought all three, but the red one was easy.

All he had to do was piss him off and the fight was his. Zephyr couldn't help but chuckle when thinking of Raphael, his form trembling with slight laughter.

On the Henry Hudson Bridge, many cars speed by; the citizens of New York city not having a care in the world.

If they knew what was about to happen, they would be getting off of the bridge as quickly as possible because underneath it..a numerous amount of explosives were attached..

* * *

The van with the gang inside soon came to a stop, parking on the same side of the bridge that Zephyr was on.

Leonardo sighed, glancing down at the time that flashed on his shell cell. "We arrived with ten minutes to spare. Is he here yet?"

The turtles looked around, the one in red being the first to spot the one behind their anguish. "There he is," He said, pointing his finger at the building Zephyr stood on top of. "Can't see what he looks like...but I bet he's smirkin'. I can't wait ta get dat helmet off of 'em so I can see his face before I bash it in!"

Casey wasn't with the guys anymore, but on a roof a few buildings away.

Mr. Jones had a pair of binoculars in front of his eyes, looking through them at the strange figure he has never seem before. He shivered, the armor on Zephyr scaring him enough. He didn't want to see who was behind it!

"Hey, Casey. Is everything okay from over there?" Leo asked, but before Casey can answer, he sees Zephyr pointing straight at him, saying something to the Foot ninja that he couldn't understand.

"Uhh...no, guys, I think I'm gettin' company up here!" The man with shoulder-length black hair replied, a lode of Foot ninja landing down from the sky around him, making him trapped with no way out.

Raphael growled, moving out of the van with his two brothers behind.

They wanted to help Casey, but were stopped when Zephyr leaped off of the building he was on, landing before them in a crouching tiger position. They were still hidden in the shadows, the citizens below not knowing of their presence.

"Not so fast there, turtles.. He fights my Foot ninja while I fight you. Sound good?"

Raphael simply growled again, getting in the armored-male's face. "Where is masta Splinta?!"

"Oh...you mean the old rat? He is with my master Shredder.. Don't worry, he's still alive..for now." Zephyr finished, the amusement showing in his tone. He found pleasure in this.

"Ya sick fuck! Yer gonna pay, I'll make sure of it!"

The red clad turtle came at Zephyr, sais drawn. The masked man caught Raphael's left wrist in his hand with one swift move, the hot-headed brother not even expecting it when the bone was bent back passed it's limit, the sound of it breaking filling the area.

Raphael cries out, dropping one sai as Zephyr kicks him in the plastron, sending him back onto his carapace.

Donatello and Leonardo were right there to help their fallen brother up, their expressions hardening more now too.

"Oooh...why so serious? Fighting isn't always a life or death situation about who wins and who loses so come on," Zephyr paused, drawing his ball and chain, flipping a small switch on the side of the ball that brings the spikes out from their hiding place. "lets have some fun~"

Meanwhile, on the rooftop Casey's on, he has made sure to pack his trusty hockey stick with him and the puck that Donnie made specially for him in times like this.

Throwing the puck in the air, Casey hits it directly at the Foot ninja just as they're about to close in. After hitting it, a light begins to shine from it, a light so bright that it temporarily blinds them and even Casey, since he forgot to put on the glasses that the brainic told him to wear.

Trying to attack Casey but still blinded, the Foot end up fighting each other while Casey is swinging his hockey stick around like a mad man, trying to hit the enemy.

Back on the bridge, the Turtles have begun their ferocious battle against the mysterious masked stranger. "His moves...they almost seem familiar." Leo said to himself.

While Donatello distracts Zephyr, the eldest brother comes up behind the enemy and lands a blow against his back with his twin katana blades. The steal armor is so strong that instead of even denting it, striking the armor sends vibrations through the blades, going right into Leonardo's body as well.

Noticing this, Zephyr laughs and then turns around to strike Leo, sending him flying into a nearby building, the reptile going through a glass window.

Raphael jumped through the air, ready for his next blow and ignoring the pain coursing through his left wrist. He was countered when the mysterious fighter wrapped the chain of his own weapon around his neck ever so slightly, sending it at the hot-head who could not get out of the way fast enough.

The chain wrapped around Raphael, Zephyr tossing him aside at Donatello and hitting the brainiac with full force, sending them both to the ground.

Zephyr sighed, expecting more of a challenge. "How pathetic...you turtles are not at all what I expected. Your moves are not up to par with mine. Here the Shredder said he could never beat you...but then again, that's when you had one more member. Oh..whatever happened to him? Ah, yes...he died.." All the while he spoke, he moved the ball and chain around his body, every once in a while wrapping parts of it around his arm, doing tricks to show off his skills.

"Y-you...YER GONNA PAY FOR EVA TALKIN' BOUT MY BROTHA!" Raphael screamed, grinding his teeth in anger as he jumped to his feet, forcing himself to move forward once again. He lost himself, the rage overtaking him as he sprung forward at Zephyr.

The mysterious enemy couldn't believe it..

Someone who seemed so easy to defeat mere seconds ago now had new-found strength, power matching that of his own. "Well..it seems as though I flipped the switch within you."

The emerald green turtle did not speak; he couldn't. He was in a fit of blind rage. He was moving extremely fast, the only thing Zephyr was able to do was dodge him.

Dodge. Block. Dodge. Block. It didn't make any sense! Raphael was only using one arm, the wrist on his left arm being so damaged that he couldn't move it at all. This should be easy for Zephyr.

After a close examination of Raphael's movements, Zephyr sees a blind spot.

Hoping to catch Raphael off guard, he concentrates on that spot, sending his ball and chain right at it.

To his surprise, the red clad turtle sees the attack coming, turning quickly so that the ball ricochets off of his shell, scratching it up a bit, but doing no farther damage.

The ball was sent back at Zephyr, hitting him straight on and taking his helmet clear off.

Zephyr is looking away, shocked that his helmet left his face when Raphael tackled him, taking him to the ground and pinning him in place.

Raphael pulls back his sai, ready to strike his enemy right in the eye until something stops him..

* * *

Donatello is up, deciding that Raph is doing well on his own. He goes over to where Leo is, making sure that he is okay and helping him out of the building.

Even though they cannot see what Raphael can, what the hot-head says next hits them just as hard.

"N-no...it can't be!" Raphael said, stumbling back away from Zephyr, his legs unable to keep him up as he falls down.

He cannot believe what's in front of him. It's too good to be true and yet..it's horrible all at the same time.

"Mikey!"

Once the name of their little brother reaches their ears, Donatello and Leonardo turn to Zephyr, seeing him stand as he grabs his helmet, keeping it in his hand instead of putting it back on.

"What's wrong with you all of the sudden? You look like you've seen a ghost. What...DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE YOU KNEW?!" Zephyr shouted, his steel boot meeting the side of Raphael's face as he roughly kicked him.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo called as Donatello and himself now approached Zephyr, their expressions showing no less than amazement. "Y-you're alive.. I knew it!" Donatello said, tears beginning to stain his eyes.

"ENOUGH!"

Zephyr's voice filled the city, the turtle's eyes locked on him. Casey even heard the familiar voice echo, making him stop his pointless swinging which now made him realize that all of the Foot ninja were down and out. "Ah ha! I really am good!"

"I am not Michelangelo, that is not my name!"

"Ya are too Mikey...an I can prove it ta ya.." Raphael said, his good arm coming up as his hand rubbed against the spot on his cheek where Zephyr kicked him, a smirk appearing on his face nonetheless.

"First of all...do ya have a scar on yer side? If yer Mikey, ya got stabbed by da Foot ninja da night ya were taken from us.."

"Yes, I have a scar, but that doesn't mean anything. Master Shredder told me that you three attacked me. You could have easily done it."

"Shredda is not yer masta, he's yer enemy! He hates us all!" Raphael shouted, being calmed down by Donatello who was next to speak. "Please, Mikey, listen to-"

"Stop..." Zephyr said, putting his helmet back on and pulling out the device that held the lives of so many people inside of it.

With one click, the bridge will be destroyed.

"I'm done..this conversation is over.. Come to the Shredder's headquarters located at the far end of Eastman Boulevard. It's a large building, cannot be missed. Don't bother trying to sneak in, my master will be expecting you. Make sure to come by before ten o' clock at night. The Shredder is not the most patient man and I have no reason to stop him from killing the old fool you call a father.. Try not to feel too guilty about these citizens.. There isn't much you could do.."

Zephyr's last words confused the reptilian brothers, none of them having a clue what he was talking about. That's when Donatello saw it, what his little brother was holding. "No, don't!"

"Too late~" Zephyr sang, pressing one of the buttons on the device.

In a matter of seconds, the turtle's eyes were drawn away from Zephyr who quickly fled from the scene as the screams of the citizens of New York city could be heard from miles away.

When the explosives went off, the bridge began to buckle, crumbling underneath the vehicles that drove upon it.

Some people tried to drive through, falling down into the water below with their vehicles.

Others left their transportation, running for the closest end of the bridge. They all met the same fate, only some being fast enough to make it to safety.

Those were the people that were almost off of the bridge to begin with.

The gang, including Casey, who got down from the roof he was on, rushed to the bridge to get anyone they could off.

The turtles even jumped into the water, saving who they were able to, but they could not stay under water for long, needing to come up for air every now and then.

A lot of the people didn't make it.. Some drowned, while others faced horrible deaths.

There was a boat in the water below the bridge, one of the women that fell getting caught on the sail, the metal pole going through her abdomen.

It was tragic to watch...and knowing that Mikey killed all of these people made the news even harder to bear...

* * *

The turtles didn't want to go back to the sewers, not after finding out the truth.

Splinter was also still with the Shredder, making the lair feel like anything but home.

Along with Mr. Jones, the three terrapin brothers went back to Casey's house, knowing that April would still be there and had the right to know the youngest sibling was alive.

When they got to his house, the red-head gasped, seeing them battered and bruised, but most of all, hurt. It wasn't physical pain, but the real thing that hurt them was written in their eyes.

"How are you doing, April? Do you feel better?" Asked Donatello, always worrying about the girl he loved, but could not have.

"I should be asking you three that! What happened to you?"

"Turn on the news.. Something this big will go around quickly and I doubt the news stations will wait until tomorrow." Replied Leonardo, April listening to him and turning on the television, switching to the news channel immediately.

When April saw the damage that was done to the Henry Hudson Bridge, her eyes widened, gasping once again as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

The reporters didn't have the footage, but they were showing what the area looked like after the tragedy and all of the names of the deceased citizens were appearing across the screen.

"My gosh...h-how awful.. W-who could have done such a thing..?" April asked, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"Dat's not da worst part.." Casey Jones answered, clutching onto the hockey stick he still held in his hand.

"W-what could possibly be worse than this...?"

"You know that man that set your antique shop on fire?" Leonardo inquired, earning a nod from their female friend.

"That man...the one working under the Shredder...is Michelangelo."

All of the sudden, April felt slightly light-headed and nearly fainted. She couldn't believe it. Mikey was working for the Shredder? He couldn't, he would never do that! Not Mikey..he was too sweet.

Before April fell to the ground, the turtle's caught her, bringing her over to the couch she rested on earlier.

When Miss O'Neil gained her bearings, she spoke, her voice coming in a whisper. "You're sure that it's really him? H-he's alive then..?"

In return, April received four nods, and then Leonardo began to tell her everything that happened to them while they were away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Shredder's headquarters, Zephyr just returned, his expression showing no remorse for all of the lives he took. After all, Oroku Saki did not train him to feel guilt.

"The deed is done, master." The younger male announced, kneeling down in front of his teacher.

"I told the turtles to come here.. Don't get me wrong, I know what you're planning, but they probably already realized it's a trap. What if it doesn't-"

"Stop right there! Yes, I understand that, but even so, they wont be able to do a thing.. You will restrain them, making them unable to help their father as I take his life right before their very eyes! First, they lost their brother, and now, they'll lose him." The Shredder finished, the sound of his sinister laughter filling the room.

As Oroku Saki continued to laugh, Zephyr felt a pain inside his chest; a tearing pain, as if his heart was ripping in two.

He shouldn't feel like this. He doesn't care about those reptiles or this dirty old rat!

Or does he...?

* * *

**To be continued**

**That was another cliffhanger, right? I hope it was XD**

**Anyway**, **I'll update faster with more reviews XD Reviews always encourage me to update even if I feel slightly lazy about doing so quickly because I'm so caught up in reading other people's stories XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Here you go, people, chapter six! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not what you were hoping for. Hopefully you guys don't think it's bad and I just have problems with it because I wrote it. I am pretty self-critical XD That's why I took so long to update. It wasn't pleasing me.**

**Anyway, like always, please read and review c: **

* * *

"That sounds an awful lot like a trap," April O'Neil said once Leonardo finished telling her the entire story.

"It definitely is one...but there's not much we can do. The Shredder has master Splinter and we need to get him back no matter what. If it takes falling right into a trap, we'll do that...plus, we'll never rush in without a plan, right guys?" Inquired Don.

"That's right.. We'll stop the Shredder like we have always done..even if we're missing one member of the family." Leo said, earning a sigh from the strongest turtle in the room.

"Come on, fearless, ya act like Mikey doesn't exist. He's still in there...he'll come around."

"Raph, did you not see what he did back there? He killed innocent people without a second thought. Whoever that is, it isn't Mikey. The Michelangelo we know is dead."

"Don' say dat, Leo!" Raphael said, clenching his fists, his body trembling in anger. "He wasn't in his right mind. Don' ya fuckin' tell me dat if ya lost yer memory an were taken in by da Shredda dat ya wouldn't do da same thing!"

The room fell silent, no one speaking. Leonardo did not have a come back to that because he knew that deep down, his hot-headed brother was correct. He wouldn't know what he was doing.

"I thought so..." Raph said gruffly, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I said... Anyway, onto the plan." Leo said, having his brothers huddle close together so they could talk about what they were going to do quietly. There was no telling if there was a Foot soldier around listening in on their conversation. All they needed was for Shredder to know what they were going to do and all would be ruined.

The first thing they were going to do was go against what Zephyr told them. He said not to bother sneaking in, but they could always create a diversion. Two could walk right in like the Shredder thought they were going to do while the third sneaked in and looked for Splinter.

* * *

Once the plan was clear to all, the turtles had to deal with their bone-headed human friend arguing with them over why he couldn't tag along. Mr. Jones would not let up until Raphael told him that this wasn't any of his business.

"None of my business?! How dare ya, Raph. We're buddies, how can ya say dat? I love all of ya guys, I deserve ta be a part of dis too!"

"We are buddies, Case. Yer like family, ya an April both, but dis is personal an in all honesty, bud...ya would jus' get in our way." Casey sighed, finally backing down and nodding his head in agreement. When that happened, the gang got ready for bed.

Eventually, all managed to get to sleep and had a dreamless night. All except for Leonardo. The eldest ninja was in the corner of Mr. Jones' guest bedroom in a meditative position when he began to pick up a familiar voice in his head. He allowed both of his brothers to take the bed, it only big enough for the two of them.

"Leonardo, my son. Can you hear me?" The voice sounded, it being identical to that of Splinter.

"F-father...is that you?"

"Yes, Leonardo, it is I. How are you and your brothers holding up? Are any of you injured?" Splinter asked, appearing before his eldest son in his dream.

"I should be asking you that, sensei. Has the Shredder hurt you?"

"No, my son, not yet...though, I know he will soon. Mikey is...he's.."

"I know, master...we saw. He's the Shredder's right-hand man..the one that took you from the lair.."

"Hmm...I assume that you and your brothers are coming for me?"

"Yes."

"I see... I know I cannot stop you three. Even if I say not to, you will do it anyway.. Be careful..and try to do this for me.. I can sense that the old Michelangelo is still deep within him.. Try to remind him of his past somehow.. It may unlock the memories hidden within. Once he remembers you three and all you have been through together...he will come back to us..I know it."

"Alright...I will do my best..but how exactly am I going to remind him?"

No answer.

"Master Splinter...?"

Still no answer. Splinter's presence is fading before the blue-banded turtle's eyes.

* * *

"What? W-what is going on here?" Splinter inquired after being awaken out of his meditative state by getting a bucket of water thrown in his face. As he wipes the water from his fur and eyes, he notices a figure before him on the other side of the bars, eyes staring into him. "Michelangelo..."

"You were contacting your sons, weren't you? My master warned me of that..so I came to watch you until it is close to when the turtles will arrive." Zephyr said, backing away from the cell and taking a seat across from it in a wooden chair.

The wise rat could tell that his youngest was different now..something was weighing on his mind. "You are having second thoughts, aren't you?"

Splinter received no response, just noticed Zephyr become tense.

"You do not want to hurt your brothers and I, my son...your heart is too big to torture the ones you love."

"I'm not having second thoughts; you mean nothing to me.. If you do not believe me, wait and see.. When the time comes, I will prove you wrong.."

* * *

When the gang awoke the next morning, they found Leonardo on the couch in the living room, lost in thought. What Splinter told him in his dream kept repeating inside of his head like a mantra.

"Hey, bro, what's wrong wit ya?" Raphael asked, an emerald green hand landing on Leo's shoulder, snapping him out of the dazed state.

He jolted up, surprised. "Hey guys..I was just thinking.. I had a dream last night. Master Splinter came to me in it."

"What did he tell you?" Donatello asked, sitting down beside his older brother.

"He said that we had to find a way to bring Mikey's memories back..it's our only hope. We need to be a team again or the Shredder is going to hurt him."

"The nunchuck..." Donatello whispered, wondering why he didn't think of this before. "Remember that we found his nunchuck the night he was taken? That weapon is a part of him.. If he wielded it again...it may bring back his true self."

"Brainiac is right, Leo. Yer always talkin' bout how our weapons are a part of our bodies. I doubt dat ball an chain does da same thing fer Mikey. Once he gets his nunchuck back, he's bound ta realize dat he is our brotha."

Leonardo was silent for a moment, not sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. After all, he needed to trust in what his brothers have to say.

"Alright..lets do it. I'll head down to the lair to retrieve Mikey's nunchuck. We're taking it with us."

* * *

When the forest green turtle traveled down into the sewer tunnels below, his two brothers came along, not wanting any of them to be separated from each other again.

Once they arrived at the lair, they headed toward the dojo, to the wall with all the weapons they owned hanging upon it. Mikey's nunchuck was placed in the middle, this reminding them how the smallest sibling always liked to be the center of attention.

Leonardo took it off of the wall, handing it to his purple-banded brother who proceeded to place the weapon into his bag-of-tricks for later.

Upon exiting the dojo, the brothers walked passed Michelangelo's room, stopping and looking inside. Raphael grinned. "Afta dis...we'll be a family again."  
The two mutants beside him nodded in agreement, smiling as well. He was right. They wouldn't give up. Not until their team of three once again became four.

The reptilian siblings decided to stay in the lair for the time being, relaxing and letting their muscles rest, eating, and training. They did whatever they thought needed to be done and soon time started to fly by. Before they knew it, it was almost time to get going and head over to the Shredder's headquarters. Donatello had his Shell cell out, bringing up a map and punching in Eastman Boulevard. In a matter of seconds, a red dot appeared on the map, showing him where it was.

* * *

Zephyr stood up from his chair, pulling the key to Splinter's cell out from inside his boot, unlocking the door. He grabbed onto the wise rat's fragile arm, yanking him forward. He would be dragging him if Splinter wasn't willing to walk himself, following behind his youngest child to the room Oroku Saki was waiting in. Splinter wasn't fighting back, not against his son. He wanted Michelangelo to break free on his own. He had faith in him.

The room Oroku Saki stood in had four steel cuffs attached to the wall, open. Zephyr lifted Splinter up, holding him in place as the Shredder closed the cuffs, one on each ankle and one on each wrist, making it so the wise rat could not move.

"Any minute now, rat.. Your turtles will be here and I'll kill you right before their eyes as Zephyr keeps them at bay. Right, Zephyr?" The Shredder inquired, expecting his right-hand man to sound enthusiastic, but instead, his pupil did not make a sound.

"Zephyr!" The Shredder shouted, getting the mutant's attention. "Yes, master Shredder. I wont let them get near you."

"Good...you worried me for one second there. I thought you were beginning to grow soft on me." The man in the steel armor chuckled, moving the largest blade on his gauntlet to Splinter's face, dragging it under his chin where he created a small gash. Splinter looked over at Zephyr with hurt filled eyes, making the young male look away, not being able to watch. "I'll be waiting for the reptiles to arrive.." He said, leaving the room and heading down the corridor.

"What is going on with me? What is this?" He asked himself, leaning against the wall once he got far enough away.

Whatever was going on...Zephyr didn't like it. It brought on emotions that he didn't want to feel.

Meanwhile, while Raphael and Leonardo approached the Shredder's headquarters, walking through the front doors and continuing on to use the elevator, Donatello was swiftly moving around back. The purple clad turtle opened up his bag-of-tricks, taking out a grappling hook. He grabbed a section near the end, swinging it around a few times before tossing it up toward the roof, the sharp, steel end of the grappling hook latching onto the edge.

Donatello yanked at the grappling hook, making sure that it was sturdy enough before he wrapped the end of the rope around his hand and began to climb up the side of the building, being careful not to make a sound and draw attention to himself.

Inside of the elevator was a small piece of paper, a note pinned to the side of the wall. The reptilian siblings could tell that the note was written by their baby brother, recognizing the handwriting. It was very neat when he wanted it to be. The note told Leonardo and Raphael to come to the seventeenth floor while the highest floor in the building is the twentieth.

When they made it to the seventeenth floor, the elevator made a ding sound as if a bell was going off, the doors opening up to reveal many awaiting Foot soldiers. Zephyr was not there, though, Oroku Saki was. He was standing in the back, behind his ninja and in front of Splinter..

When the ninja in the purple bandana climbed to the top of the building, there he saw him, his little brother. "Trying to fool us, huh? I told you not to bother with that."

Before Donatello could bring his bo staff up to defend himself, Zephyr grabbed onto the strap on his bag-of-tricks, flinging it along with the terrapin himself.

Don hit the roof with a thud and a yelp that drew from his throat, causing Zephyr to smirk and pull out his ball and chain. He wasn't using the spikes which caught the brainiac's attention. 'He's holding back.' Don thought, knowing it was a good sign.

"Get up!" Zephyr said, not willing to hit Donatello when he was down. "Listen, Mikey," Don started, bringing himself to his feet, opening up his bag-of-tricks. "Shut up, you disgusting mutant! I'm not your brother!"

"Fine..I'll believe you if you first let me try to prove it to you."

Zephyr pondered over the idea for one moment, not thinking it would do him any harm. After all, he wouldn't believe it if it wasn't true. "I'm listening.."

"In this bag, I have a nunchuck."

"Peh...get to the point. What the hell does one nunchuck have to do with me?!"

"It's not just any nunchuck. It's Mikey's nunchuck, your nunchuck. You had two, but one went missing when we lost you. We never found it." Donatello continued, pulling the nunchuck out of the bag and showing the other. "It's your weapon of choice...a part of you. Is that ball and chain a part of you? Do you feel one with it?"

That question caught Zephyr off guard. He wasn't.. The ball and chain was not an extension of his arm like it should be. No weapon he wielded was. Thinking back...Zephyr wanted to use the nunchucks when he was asked to choose a weapon, but Oroku Saki said that he could not. That the nunchucks were not suitable for him. Why would his master say that?

"No.." Was all Zephyr gave as an answer, looking down at the chain in his hand, tightening his grip around it.

"Here...take the nunchuck.. Just hold it...see what it feels like." The olive green reptile said, extending the weapon to the other.

Zephyr looked at the purple-banded turtle's extended hand for a moment, reaching for the nunchuck and taking it from him. If the Shredder was here, he would have screamed at him not to take it, but he wasn't and the young male was curious.

As soon as Zephyr held his old weapon in his hand, something happened...

* * *

*Lost memory*

"Ooh, ooh, Master Splinter, can I choose my weapon now? Please please please please pleeeeeease?" The young sea green turtle asked, an orange bandana tied around his little head, his big blue eyes showing through the holes in the front. He was jumping up and down excitedly, not being able to wait much longer.

"Heh..of course, Michelangelo. Go ahead, choose your weapon."

All his brothers had already chosen their weapon, so he was last.

Mikey pranced up to the wall in the back of the dojo, eyeing each one separately, finding it a bit difficult to stay focused. He wanted to try them all, that would make the decision much easier! He thought about doing so until his eyes fell upon the perfect weapons; the nunchucks. They are wild, just like him.

He took the pair off of the wall, knowing they were indeed an extension of him as soon as he held them. The youngest of the four siblings began to spin the nunchucks, but as any first wielder of a new weapon would know, it was a bit dangerous. One of the handles slipped out of his hand, the nunchuck getting tossed into the air. When it came down, it landed on his head.

* * *

Zephyr shook his head, the memory ending. 'It's true then...I-I really am their..' He paused, looking up at Donatello. All of the sudden, he felt rather light-headed, falling down on one knee before he took his helmet off, tossing it to the edge of the roof. 'Shredder...he lied to me...used me to attack my own family! Oh no, Splinter... He's going to kill him!'

"We have to save Splinter..." Donatello heard the other say. He looked up at his little brother, smiling as tears came to his chocolate eyes. Mikey was coming back..

"I have a plan.."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Don't be too harsh if you didn't like this chapter. I'll still finish the story either way, but it would hurt and may slow me down.**

**Someone recently gave me a bad review for one of my other two stories and I am still a bit upset about it. I feel like I have failed XD**


End file.
